1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to factory machinery and, in particular, concerns an apparatus and method of loading pallets onto assembly lines and like devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of pallets in manufacturing or shipping is very common. A pallet typically comprises a first series of parallel pieces of wood that are secured to two or more cross pieces such that the parallel pieces of wood define a surface that can receive heavy objects. The cross pieces elevate the surface off of the ground allowing a fork truck arm to be inserted under the surface to allow for easily lifting and transport of the heavy object. Optionally, a second set of parallel pieces of wood or the like can also be attached to the cross pieces to define a second surface thereby providing greater stability for the pallet. The cross pieces are typically parallel pieces of 2×4's or the like that are inset from the outer perimeter of the first and second surfaces so as to define a gap. Further, there is a partially enclosed space located inwards of the cross pieces such that the partially enclosed space can also receive blades of a forklift or a fork truck to thereby allow the pallet to be moved by the forklift or fork truck.
Hence, the configuration of pallets are well suited to allow fork trucks and forklifts to move heavy pieces of equipment or other heavy objects that have been positioned on the pallet. As a consequence, pallets are often an important part of a manufacturing line where every heavy object that is produced on the manufacturing line is ultimately secured to a pallet for subsequent shipment. As such, manufacturing lines often require the introduction of multiple pallets into the line to thereby allow the heavy objects to be secured to the pallets.
Typically, pallets are hand loaded onto the production line by workers which is inefficient and time consuming. In particular, two workers must physically lift each pallet onto the assembly line as it is needed. The repetitious nature of this work can result in injuries to workers. Moreover, the time it takes for two workers to load the pallets may slow down the production assembly line As a consequence, there is a need for an improved system for loading pallets onto manufacturing lines and, in particular, a way of automating the process by which pallets are positioned on the manufacturing lines.